Unknown
by Tawnster55
Summary: Jacob Black is devastated when Bella leaves him for Edward. But when the pack finds a wounded female werewolf everything changes. Will this mysterious girl heal Jacob's wounded heart or only push him father into depression? R&R?
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Jacob is torn up about losing Bella. But when the pack finds a wounded female werewolf Jacob is mesmerized. Will this mysterious girl be able to fix his wounded heart or send him back down to where he just crawled out of?**_

_Unknown_

"_My only love sprung from my only hate;_

_Too early unknown_

_And known too late."_

_Romeo and Juliet_

_Prologue( Deserea POV)_

_I had to keep running. I could hear behind me, her malicious laugh growing louder in my sensitive ears. My paws began to soak father down into the sticky mud of the forest floor. Looking back I saw my family. Lying deadly still, spread across the open field to which we battled against the cold ones. But now I was alone and they were all closing in on me._

_I knew I wouldn't survive but I had to try. My family wouldn't want me to give up._

_Chapter 1- Found (Jake POV)_

_The cool morning air felt good against my bare skin. I sat down on the wooden steps of the porch, closing my eyes and breathing in the scents of my home. Being concentrated on smelling I hadn't notice Sam sit down next to me._

"_Hey," he said, stretching his large muscular arms above his head. _

"_Hey," I replied also feeling the need to stretch. Emily exited the house and sat down behind Sam, wrapping her arms around his waist. I missed that. The feeling of someone loving you just as much as you loved them. My heart began to pound in my chest._

"_I'm going for a walk," I said, thoughts piling up inside my head. Sam nodded and tilted his head so he was looking up at Emily giving her a playful kiss. That sent me overboard. I couldn't take this. Thinking my whole body was going to fall apart any second I tangled my fingers in my short black hair._

_Thinking of Bella getting married to that lying blood-sucker made me furious. How could she leave knowing I would do anything or change anything for her to be happy? Before I reached the edge of the gravel driveway a smell sent my nose on fire. I looked back to see Sam, Quil, and Paul jogging up behind me._

"_What is that?" I asked, tilting my head farther up into the wind. Sam's face went hard._

"_Another wolf," he said, taking a step forward._

"_What?" Paul growled. Before anyone could say anything else a girl came into view at the far end of the forest. We formed a v-shape defense all glaring at her. But once I looked at her more closely I saw blood. _

"_Quil, go get Jared and Embry," Sam demanded. Quil nodded and sprinted back down the road._

"_Who is she?" I asked. Sam shook his head. The girl seemed to waver as she took a step forward. Her whole body seemed to shake. The smell inside my nose became more clear. It smelled more of a sweet flower mixed with the tint of blood. Before Quil, Jared, and Embry reached us she fell to her knees. _

"_Let's go," Sam said, taking a step forward. Paul tried to object but was silenced by a swift gesture of Sam's hand. We went to a few feet away from her all ready for anything. Her skin was lighter than ours which made it hard to believe she was a werewolf. She had long light brown hair that skimmed the ground as she kept her head close to her knees._

"_Who are you?" Same demanded. The girl looked up, revealing bright green eyes._

"_Help me," she whispered before falling face first to the ground. Her torn white blouse began to seep up the soft mud of the wet La Push ground._

"_What's wrong with her?" Embry asked, glancing over Paul's massive shoulder. Sam and I kneeled beside opposite sides of the still body. I noticed large bleeding claw marks down her back. I barely touched her shoulder to turn her over when the smell of vampire filled my nose. I looked up at Sam who seemed to already know._

_I looked down at her face. Smooth chocolaty skin was covered with flakes of dirt and a large bleeding gash took up most of her forehead._

"_Jacob, take her down to the house and have Emily clean her up. Jared, Paul, and Quil, we're going on patrol. Embry you go tell Billy about what we have seen. Let's make sure she is definitely alone," We all nodded. I watched them jog of into the forest, catching glimpses of them as wolves as they ran deeper into the forest. I looked down at the girl, and gently gathered her into my arms. Her skin was very hot against my skin which was unusual to me. She also didn't weigh very much which was nice because the road wasn't very short. I gave a small smile when her hair brushed my chest as I walked on._

_Her smell was nothing like I had ever smelt before. Bella smelt good to me but she passed good. It made my head go dizzy with wonder._

_Once I reached the porch Emily opened the door, her smile fading when she noticed to whom I was holding._

"_Who's that?" She said, blocking the doorway. I gave a small chuckle._

"_I don't really know," I smiled. She didn't seem so pleased. _

"_She's hurt. Sam wants you to help her," I said, thinking that might convince her. She sighed and led me towards the kitchen._

"_Lay her there," She ordered, pointing to the large kitchen table. I nodded and gently laid her down. Emily wetted a small dish towel and patted the girls forehead. Watching Emily carefully and tenderly work along the girls body reminded me of why we all thought of her as our pack mother. _

"_You better leave," She motioned to her beginning to tear the top of the girls stained blouse. I looked at the girls face. Even unconscious her face seemed full of pain. I nodded. I went back onto the porch and sat on the steps once again. Something inside of me wanted to be inside, holding the girl's hand telling her everything was going to be alright. But the something else said what happened last time you got close to a girl? I laid my head in my hands._

_Before to long Emily came and sat down beside me. _

"_She'll be fine in the morning. You know, you guys heal quickly," she said, nudging me in the ribs. I smiled but it didn't last long._

"_What's wrong Jake?" She asked, taking my large hand and wrapping her small fingers around it. I couldn't answer that. Well, truthfully._

"_It's nothing," I said, turning my face away from hers. But inside I knew she understood. Emily always did. She knew if you were having a bad day or were questioning your total existence. She tightened her grip._

"_Don't lie to me. You can lie to anyone else but not to me Jacob. I'll see right through it," I looked back over her and her brown eyes were full of concern. Everything inside me began to build up ready to explode._

"_It's everything! I can't think straight! I think of Bella and how she left me for that blood sucker! I think of the whole pack everyday and if we are still safe here! And now I saw that girl, its everything I had with Bella times a thousand! Plus I haven't even said word with her!" I yelled. My whole body began to shake. I closed my eyes and sighed. Emily was silent for a moment before she spoke._

"_Jake, your to young to be so worried about everything. Yeah, you had feelings for Bella but it apparently wasn't the same for her and you guys weren't meant to be. Plus you shouldn't be worrying about the pack. That's Sam's responsibility right now. And for that girl in there. I'm not sure what to say but wait until she wakes up," Before I could say anything Emily stood up. I looked over to where she glared and saw the rest of the pack walk out of the forest. I stood and met them._

"_So?" I asked, giving a glance at all of them._

"_All we got was her scent but at the edge of the border we smelt vampire and it wasn't the Cullens," Sam answered, breathing heavily. Paul's face seemed hard and cold._

"_Is she awake?" He demanded. Emily shook her head._

"_She had a pretty big bump on her head. She should be alright by tomorrow," she said walking past me and wrapping her arms around Sam's waist. Jared and Quil both seemed unusually quiet._

"_How do we know this isn't a trap or something? She could just be here so her pack could follow her scent and ambush us," Quil said, glancing over at Sam._

"_We won't get answers while she is unconscious. We will just have to wait till morning. But for now we are doing extra patrols," Before Sam could finish a loud red truck rolled down the drive. It pulled to a stop in front of the house and Embry slid out of the driver's seat. He quickly took out Billy's wheelchair and easily helped him into it._

"_What the hell is going on?" He asked, rolling up next to my side. "Embry talked so fast I couldn't make out a word he said." Embry shrugged and kicked at a loose rock._

"_Well we found this girl and she smells like a wolf. But we will have to wait until she's awake to really know why she is here," I replied patting my dad on the shoulder._

"_That won't be long," Billy smiled. I noticed everyone was looking at me. Then I realized they were looking over me. I turned around to see the girl standing in the doorway. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Questions

Her long brown hair was spread across her shoulders showing its real length. She wore a oversized black t-shirt and jeans which I realized were Emily's. Paul stepped in front of Sam and Emily.

"Who are you?" He demanded. Sam laid a hand on his shoulder. The girl looked at all of us, her bright beautiful green eyes full of terror.

"I'm.. I'm.. Deserea," her voice was even more beautiful than I could have imagined. Billy rolled forward as far he could towards the stairs.

"I'm Billy Black. Why are you here?" Billy asked in a more calm voice. Deserea began to ring her hands in front of her waist. I felt horrible, watching her feel so out of place in front of us.

"My family is up farther in Washington. We were all asleep when it happened," her face went blank as though she felt drained. But she continued. "It was in the middle of the night when I heard a loud smash then a scream from my little sister's bedroom. I had quickly ran to her aid but was to late. A vampire had killed her. At least twenty or so poured into our home killing five of our ten. The rest of us ran into the woods which felt more of a home advantage. But I was the only one that made it through that night," she dropped her head and ran her slender fingers through her hair.

Everyone was silent before Sam spoke.

"Why did you come here though?" he asked, walking to stand by Billy.

"I had heard my father talk about another pack not to far away from us. He had said you were friendly and so I thought you could help me," She replied, looking back up at all of us. I was speechless. I wanted to run to her and tell her I would take care of her. That I would make sure she was safe forever but I held my tongue and place.

"How are we supposed to help you?" Emily asked.

"I thought, that maybe I would be accepted," she whispered. Paul gave a loud laugh.

"Like we are supposed to take in some stray?" He was the only one smiling. Sam turned and gave him a harsh glare. I had to speak. I wasn't going to let them turn her away into the danger of the outside.

"We have to help her. Wouldn't we want someone else to do the same for us?" I asked. A small smile spread across Deserea's face which filled my whole body with joy. They all thought about it for a moment.

"I don't know," Jared said, his face showing all of the confusion we all had. I stepped forward and touched Sam's large shoulder.

"Sam, we have to help. Think if this was one of us, asking for help," My voice came out more pleading than I had hoped for. He hung his head.

"She can stay the night while me and Billy make a decision. But for now we shall keep a constant watch," He ordered. Paul stepped up to object but Embry grabbed him around the shoulders.

"Thank you so much," Small tears filled Deserea's beautiful eyes.

"Emily, why don't you help her get situated for tonight," Sam said, looking over at his beautiful wife. She nodded and as she walked past me touched my back. Her face showed so much pride. As she walked Deserea into the house the girl turned and smiled at me. My heart spilled into my throat.

Paul stormed into the forest, his entire body shaking. Quil and Embry both jumped on my shoulders.

"What was that Jake?" Quil laughed, rubbing fist into my hair. I easily shrugged them of. They gave a louder laugh both almost falling over.

"It was nothing," I smiled. I watched as Sam easily carried Billy up the stairs and onto the porch. Billy turned to me.

"Proud of you Jacob," he said. That send Quil and Embry back into another laughing frenzy. I just smiled my thanks and turned back to the guys.

"You guys are major asses!" I said, punching Embry in the arm. I heard them laughing when I followed Billy into the house. Sam sat on the couch in front of Billy, in a deep conversation I knew I shouldn't disturb.

I walked down the hall and into my room. I jumped onto my bed and laid my head against the wall. She was everything Bella wasn't. I hadn't even had a full conversation with her and I already knew that. The way she walked was so confident and her smile filled my heart with so much hope. I couldn't wait to get to know Deserea more and more.

Just as these thoughts rolled through my head Emily popped her head into the room.

"Hey," I smiled. She walked in and bounced onto the bed beside me.

"That was awesome of you Jake," she said, smiling. I shrugged.

"Well, it just felt right," I replied.

"I told her that I would take her for a walk around the forest. Your welcome to join us," she winked.

"Really?" My voice came out to pleading. Emily gave a small happy laugh.

"See you in a few," She walked towards the door and turned back to me. Giving me one last wink before she closed the door, I could hear her laughing all the way down the hall.

I jumped out of bed and raced to my closet. I normally didn't care what I wore but for some reason I did. I grabbed a tight pair of green shorts and didn't get a shirt. _Got to show what I got. _I changed and ran down the hallway.

"Where's the fire?" Sam chuckled, looking up from his conversation with Billy. I smiled and walked onto the porch and waited. Why was I so nervous?


End file.
